Lines on Palms
by halewhat
Summary: When Jasper's wild ways get the better of him, his friends, both old and new are forced to consider what is really important to them. Rated M for future chapters drug use/language/lemons ahoy AxJ ExB RxEm


**This has probably been done a thousand million times, but whatever. I wrote it so I want people to read it. Since this is my first FF, reviews are good, almost as good as a nice Texan accent...**

**Basically, Jasper Alice and Bella and friends as are Edward Rosalie and Emmett also, Rose and Jasper know each other for when they were children. Everyone is bought together at the start of a new semester at UW after Jasper's wild ways get the better of him.**

**Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think... I hope my intended sarcasm at certain points translates into the crazy cyber world... **

**LINES ON PALMS**

**NEWSFLASH! I don't own Twilight; it's a shock I know**

**CHAPTER ONE - CAMPUS**

"_**I see you; you're walking cross the campus  
**__**Cruel professors  
**__**Studying Romances  
**__**How am I supposed to pretend,  
**__**I never want to see you again?"  
**_**Campus - Vampire Weekend**

**BPOV**

Shivering, I woke up, groggy and disorientated I glanced at the clock on the nightstand 3:27 flashed back. "Fuck, not again," I muttered under my breath, closing my eyes and wishing myself back to sleep. I was counting sheep for god's sake, who even counts sheep these days? I knew it was useless.

For the past two months, 57 days to be exact (not that I was counting) it had been the same; I would go to class, come home, do some homework, fool Alice and Jasper into thinking I was fine, then fall asleep. But always, always around 3:30 I would wake up wishing for nothing more than to be back in his arms...

Alice and Jasper were the two best friends I could wish for. We had known each other since high school, all of us graduating from Forks High School. Alice and I had hit it off straight away; she was the first friend I made in the small town of Forks Washington, after moving from my mum's house in Phoenix to live with my dad, Charlie. I don't even know how we became friends, in many ways we are so different. Alice is 4'10" with short black spiky hair, used to nothing but the best, if her designer clothes were not a giveaway; you only had to take one look at her _baby _to realise – a shiny yellow Porsche something or other. All I knew was it had far too many zeros in the price and went insanely fast (but that might have just been Alice.)

I on the other hand, was average. Average height; average looks; average parents; average house; average everything. And I only had to stand next to Alice to remind myself. The only daughter of my divorced parents Renee and Charlie, I lived with my mum in Phoenix until I started high school and she married a small time baseball player, Phil. My dad, Charlie, was the local police chief, and I made do with the money I made working part time and the occasional $100 from Charlie or Renee when they were feeling generous. I knew Alice would pay for anything I needed or wanted, but I tried not to accept her charity too often.

Jasper was different again. Alice's boyfriend of over 2 years, he had moved to Forks from Texas during high school; with blonde curly hair that fell in his eyes and a thick southern drawl he was definitely not someone who I would imagine Alice dating, not to mention to fact he was at least 6'2". But, to my surprise, he and Alice were perfect for one another, as corny as I may seem, I could really see them together forever. Even if Alice did have to "accept" as she put it, Jasper's less than gentlemanly behaviour on many occasions.

Don't get me wrong, I loved Alice and Jasper as much I loved my own family, maybe even more, but sometimes their "coupleyness" just got too much. I love a PDA as much as the next girl, but living with them meant that I could never escape it the only thing worse was when I overheard their 'nocturnal activities.' For the most part, though, having the two of them there was what kept me going. If it weren't for them I would have given up precisely 57 days ago...

I had to admit though, that it had been easier these last two weeks. The three of us had moved away from the fishbowl of Forks in favour of the University of Washington in Seattle, where we were each starting college; Alice majoring in design, Jasper in American History, and me in literature. Just being out of Forks and away from everyone who knew us, who we were, what we like and what had happened in our past was liberating. It was like a second chance, a new start, and who knew what would happen out in the big bad world of Seattle.

**EPOV**

"FUCK OFF YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

Rosalie. Words could not describe how much I hated that girl sometimes. For the most part though, I loved her. She was the sister I never had and the perfect girlfriend for Emmett, my equally annoying best friend and my other roommate at UW.

As usual, I had slept in, missing most of my morning class, so Rose, being the lovely woman that she is, thought a wakeup call was in order. While I am not generally opposed to waking up with a beautiful woman in my bed, even I knew it could get a little messy when she was dating your best friend. Laughing, I reluctantly left the warmth of my bed to head to the kitchen. Coffee was definitely on my hit list. As I was putting the kettle on, I was engulfed in the biggest bear hug of my life. Emmett.

"EDDIE," he bellowed, Emmett did not do quiet, "finally, I thought you were dead or something."

"You wish. How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Eddie" I replied slightly annoyed, downing half my coffee in one mouthful and simultaneously burning my tongue. Multi tasking! Go Eddie (and yes, I realise how hypocritical it is calling myself Eddie).

Finishing the coffee and grabbing an apple, I left the house for class, yelling my goodbyes over my shoulder. As I walked the short distance from our on campus house to my biology lecture, I wondered about the year we had in store for us. In all the time I had known Emmett, he dating Rose was probably the biggest change in our lives. We had been neighbours growing up in Seattle, our parent close friends, so naturally, we got along well. When we were seniors at school, Rose moved to Seattle and started dating Emmett. From there, I became great friends with Rose, so, when we all decided to go to UW, it was easy to decide who I would be rooming with. Maybe this year would change that? I had a slight feeling (or was it a wish?) that it would.

Living with Rose and Em was, for the most part, great. I mean, they were my best friends and favourite people. But I had to admit, even I was getting annoying by their constant PDA's. It wasn't like I never had girls over or anything; last year I had more than my fair share of girls, but it was a bit uncomfortable when you were trying to watch the news and the two of them were going at it on the couch next to you like horny 15 year olds. Not cool guys, not cool at all.

Sometimes, I did, surprisingly, want to find out what was going on in the world, not what colour Rose's underwear was.

Being a pre-med student, I had a pretty heavy workload, luckily, so I was looking forward to the library once again becoming my best buddy (Sorry Em, but you don't help me with my homework.) so after my particularly riveting biology lecture, I decided to visit my old friend. And was I glad I did.

Sitting across from me, in one of the corrals, was possibly the most gorgeous woman I had ever laid eyes on. She was average height, probably 5'5", but everything else about her was far from average. She had beautiful mahogany waves cascading down her back, and huge brown eyes that I would never get sick of looking at. From the stack of Jane Austen novels surrounding her, I figured she was a lit major. She was gorgeous.

As I sat there; I completely ignored the books around me, in favour of studying the beautiful creature in front of me, silently hoping she would turn around so I could make my move...


End file.
